Vampire Spies
by The Fire Files
Summary: Jane and her friend Kevin are the next generation of spies.Although their whole family are vampires and spies both of their parents are famous.It happened when Jane's and Kevin's parents were captured by Dr.Z.Mr Walsh came to Jane's house and told them everything at the spy corperation.Were they meet Theodosia and Henry.They all need training fast.


I am sorry for the misspelled grammer and hope you guys like the story.I don't own some of the characters.

* * *

Vampire Spies

By GreenTide Stories

Chapter 1

Knowledge(Jane)

"I'm home!"I said while closing the name is last name is Aster.I have black hair,dark violet eyes,and I wear a dark long sleeved brown dress with dark brown boots.I even have a cloak when I go out so you can see my parents are not home.I'm a vampire so I don't go to school that much and it is so _boring_.I went up to my room and it was a mess.I Cleaned everything up as fast as I could."Hey 5 seconds a new record!"I said to my self.I helped my self to some food from the kitchen which was an apple,some pie,and some red stuff my mom and dad tells me to was getting a little late then someone knocked on the door.I went down stairs and looked through the peep hole and it was Kevin(he is a vampire also and my friend).I opened the door to let him he came in he said "My parents are gone."  
"What do you mean that your parents are gone?"I questioned  
"They usually come home around eight but they are not there."He said  
"How long where you home?"I said  
"What time is it?"He asked.I looked at my watch and said "It's almost eleven."  
"I was at home for three hours."He said  
"My parents are gone to but they sometimes come home in the morning if they are really busy sometimes."I said  
"My parents never do that.I think they do but I always see them when they come home."He said  
"You can stay here when my parents come back."I said.I went in the family room and read a came in and said "What book are you reading?"  
"I don't know how to pronounce the title but it is about a spy trying to safe the world and rescue people."I said  
"You can stay in the guest room."I said  
"Thanks."He said.  
The next morning  
"Good morning."Kevin said  
"Good morning."I said.I looked outside and it was went outside to looke for our parents.  
"Do you see them?!"I yelled  
"Nope!You!?"He yelled  
"Me neither!"I went back to my house and we ate jam and knocked on the and Kevin both went to opened the door and stood a tall weird looking man.  
"We have urgent news."He said  
"We're not aloud to talk to strangers sir."Kevin said  
"I'm not a stranger."He said  
"Then who are you?"I asked  
"I am and I already know who you guys are."Walsh said  
"Come in then."I .Walsh came in and Keven said "What's the urgent news?"  
"Your parents are captured by Dr.Z."He said  
"Who is Dr.Z?"I said  
"He is a villian of all the spies."He said  
"What do you mean spies?"Kevin said  
"Your parents haven't told any of you guys can't talk me and get your belongings."Walsh said.I got all my things and Kevin got went in the car and it took hours to get there!When we got there we had to go to we went insde the office the sun was out and it burned me and Kevin.  
"Ow!"I said  
"Oh sorry I forgot that you two are vampires."He closed the blinds and we sat down.  
"Both of your parents are spies."He said  
"Why did you make this place?"Kevin said  
"This place is for the people who had skill and can catch the people that ruin stuff."Walsh said  
"So this is a place for spies who has skill and can catch?"I said  
"Thanks for summing it up."He showed us around the place and he said "I forgot to mention you of you parents are famous spies and you guys are the next generation."  
"Thanks for telling us."Kevin said  
"No problem."He led us to a training area but it had alot of sun light so we had to wear cloaks.  
"Are these the new recruits?Why are they smaller?"A woman said  
"This is James's and Emily's child,Kevin, and Gwen's and Robert's child,me,."Walsh said  
"Oh well nice to meet you guys."She said  
"Nice to meet you to."We were practicing it was a dark room so there were obsticals and we had to past them with out flying,but we can still run.  
"If you guys are going to be have to trust your partner."Walsh said

* * *

Chapter 2

Trust(Kevin)

We were almost done with the training but me and Jane already trust eachother when we were little.

"Are we the first kids to be here?"I said

"You guys are the first kids to work here and the youngest if you are in the real world."Walsh said.I guess on bring your child to work day was a big were walking and walking and walking and walking until we stopped to use the elevator to go walked out and we had to go inside a room with weapons.

"Pick any weapon you like."Walsh said

"Can we pick many weapons as we like?"I said

"Fine but I will see the weapons that you guys have."He said.I picked the pistol and a sniper picked the bow and .Forgets and metions things came in and he said that me and Jane were the first ones to pick the weapons that we even said that the people just got the machein gun or the other guns like the big one only and they almost died by carring sniper gun was easy to carry and the we got out Walsh said that I had to train with and person with guns and Jane had to train with swords.

"Look at the target and stay out of sight."Doug said,trainer.I took a shot the target and...bullseye!

"Great headshot."He said

"Thanks."I said.

The Next Morning

"How was your bow training?"I questioned

"It was great.I shot a dummy in the stomach and shot another dummy in the was yours?"Jane said

"I shot a dummy in the head."I said

"I forgot to tell you guys.I am your grandpa."Walsh said

"Can you just remember stuff?"Jane said

"No and yes."He said

"I am going to show you guys the villains that we all caught over the went in a room with was like we were going to jail.

"This is spy that will show you around this place."Grandpa said

"Why is he called MeatHead?"I said

"He is called that becuase he shot alot of people in the head."He said

"He will pick your names later."Meat said

"Can we all you Meat?"Jane said

"Sure."He went and looked at the villains and me,Jane,and Meat went in one of the cells.

"Well they get us?"I asked

"No."Meat said

"Why is there no sunlight for them?"Jane said

"Because they will use a cutting knife to get them selves out."He said

"Lets get back to your Grandpa so he will pick out the names for you guys."Meat got out of the cell and made our way to Grandpa.

"Kevin your name would be Shoots and Jane your name will be woman said

"Why Shoots?"I said

"And why Arrow?"Jane said

"You have guns and you have a bow so yep."She said

"Fair enough."Jane said

"Sir we just got intel that another girl and a boy came in."The woman said

"Meat go and fetch the kids over here."Grandpa left and Grandpa said to the woman "Are we hiring kids now?"

"I don't know?"She came back with the other kids.

"This is Theodosia Throckman and Henry Throckman."Meat said

"Can you take them to the weapon room."Grandpa said

"Sure."We led them to the weapon room and they picked out their picked the daggers and a picked up a went back to Gramps and he took them to the training area.

"Meat why are they here?"Jane asked

"Their mother had been captured also by Dr. are going to help you guy get both of your parents back."He said

"Are they vampires or humans?"I questioned

"They are vampires."He said

"Jane try and shoot that target over there."Gramps said

"Ok."She shot the wall and Gramps said "Nice job."

"Thanks."We went back to Jane's house and MeatHead came to look after Henry came over and we had to trust eachother and try to get all of our parents went on practicing her shots and me and Henry practice on our practiced our practiced with her dagger and sword.

"We have to figure out a plan."Meat said

"But Dr.Z is in Egypt."Jane said

"How do you know this?"Meat asked

"I heard you and Gramps talking about it."She said

"We have to be careful when we are over has artifacts that have we will need these."Theodosia gave us amulets.

"It's just for protection."She said

"Ok."Jane said.

* * *

Chapter 3

Plans(Theo)

I gave them the amulets and we made up some plans until some one knocked on the door.

"I'll get it."Jane went to the door and it was closed the door and Walsh came in and said "I your name is Daggers and Henry your name is Gun."

"Ok."I left and Henry said "Does he forget everything?"MeatHead,Jane,and Kevin looked at each other and they said "Yes."

We continued thinking of plans and then we drew them we were done MeatHead went back to headquarters while we all stayed at Jane's and Jane looked up the files and we found out that Dr.Z used to work for the spies but something don't know why he did that but it has something to do about my mom,Jane's parents,and all ate dinner and we had to sleep in the living room cause Walsh said we needed to watch out for eachother if there was it would be easier to contact us when we are in the same all went to sleep and me,Jane,and Henry were awake for the whole night because Kevin was snoring.I woke up and Henry's face was in his breakfast.

"Why is everyone tired?"Kevin said

"You were snoring loud."We were done eating and Kevin said "Should we wake him up?"

"Let him be."I came and he took us head quarters to trained for we got a break cause Meat had to do a four of us sat down and got to know each other came in and said that Meat was in he was older than us and he still gets in trouble?!We went and a woman told us "You guys have to go to a building on Mannity RD on the 12 Agent Jay to let you guys up.".We went to the building and found Agent Jay.

"Where to?"He said

"12 floor."He pressed the button and he told us the profile of the person who captured reached the 12th floor and it was took out our weapons and looked for Meat.


End file.
